


Do You Remember? (Red)

by ladymika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymika/pseuds/ladymika
Summary: The plan was for Seven and You to go to Mint Eye, save Unknown, and for everyone to be one big happy family. However, things never work out how we want them to.





	1. Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the game (If you’ve played Sevens route your fine), there will also be two separate endings you can choose to read (Or both!) they will branch off after chapter one and be labeled Red (Seven) or Purple (Jumin), and finally there will be some violence.
> 
> Jumins ending http://archiveofourown.org/works/9516461/chapters/21519185

MC POV

 

            You found yourself strapped in the passenger side of a car, speeding down long winding roads leading to nowhere. You noted the red headed boy driving, his eyes glued to the road like it would give him some kind of answer to this crud tale. With guilt washing over your body you reached a hand to rest on his shoulder, causing him to tense, then relax.

            “Y-you’re not nervous right? You know I’ll protect you no matter what.” Saeyoung said attempting to be reassuring but failing miserably as his true emotions coated his features.

            “Saeyoung, I’m fine…it’ll be alright. We’ll find Saeran and bring him back, he’ll be ok.” You voiced as gently as you could muster, he spared a moment to gaze at you, eyes filling with gratitude and sadness, before returning his watch to the unforgiving cement path.

 

            Before long a large castle like structure stood defiant in front of you, “We’re here.” You heard the distant boy by your side whisper. Just before exiting the car your phone lit up with a text, from Jumin.

 

Jumin Han: I’m ready to supply back up if needed, just send me the address.

Jumin Han: Be carful, both of you. Please.

 

            A smile found its way upon your lips, the situation was bad enough…but knowing a friend was there ready to help was a comforting thought. 

 

            You step outside the car and quietly ask “Ok so…what’s the plan?” into the void of Saeyoungs consciousness, you could tell the situation was really taking a toll on him, but the two of you had to be completely focused if this was going to work.    

            After a few moments the red heads concentration broke as he opened the trunk and started digging for something. “Ah here it is.” The boy mumbled before pulling out what looked like a medical vial.

            “This…this is just for the slight chance that Saeran is not in his right mind. If he’s been drugged, it’ll block the drugs symptoms and make him tired enough to get him out of there…” Saeyoung struggled with his explanation, your heart ached knowing the boy you’ve grown so close too was in pain.

            He gently placed the item in your hands, “I trust you more then anybody…more then myself even…”

            You curled your fingers around the vial, accepting its responsibility, “Saeyoung, it’ll be alright. Once Saeran see’s you and understands what’s happened…how could he ever hate you? If the situation turns bad, I’ll use this and we’ll get out of here. With Saeran.”

            The red headed boy before you smiled sweetly as he pulled you into a hug whispering into your hair, “Thank you.”

            After a moment you broke the embrace, beaming up at the boy,

“Lets get your brother back.”

 

You found yourself following close behind the red headed hacker as the two of you journeyed though the castles maze. It wasn’t long before Saeyoung halted, kicking open a giant door leading to a large room consumed with computers and screens clothed in an emerald language rapidly flying across them.

And there, standing in the dim light midst of all the chaotic, virtual mess was our hacker.

Saeran.

His slurred words dripped from his lips like acid, “Heh…wow. Now this is a surprise.” His expression was cold and emotionless; it was…empty. Void of anything you could even struggle to understand, you tore your eyes away from the gothic figure to rest on the red headed man beside you. You felt as if your heart was being torn apart at his expression, being the complete opposite his eyes held everything, guilt, sadness, love. 

You rested a reassuring hand on the shoulder next to you, which seemed to give him at least a tiny bit of strength as he spoke, “Saeran…Saeran it’s me Saeyoung your brother…we’re here to get you out of here, it’ll be ok…I’m so sor-“

Saeran interrupted his confession, lunging forward revealing his knife aimed at the red headed hacker. Saeyoung dogged quickly, standing in front of you protectively.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! LIES THERE ALL LIES!” Saeran screamed as he lunged again this time landing a clean slice on Saeyoungs arm.

You where by your friend’s side within seconds holding his wounded arm as you hastily whispered, “Saeyoung this isn’t working…”

He was about to reply before the white haired boy swiftly grabbed you by the neck yanking you away from your wounded friend. He held you so your feet dangled inches from the ground as your breathing became alarmingly difficult.

You struggled against his hold as he muttered, “and YOU. You where supposed to help ME!” His grip tightened as you gasped for air. In a flash Saeyoung tackled Saeran to the ground, causing the boy to release you from his grip.

You hit the ground, fighting to fill your lungs again. You knew what you had to do, reaching in your pocket you pulled out the vail. Returning your attention to the fighting twins you were met with a horrid sight.

Saeran was in front of you holding a gun, pointed directly at his one and only brother. 

Your mind started racing, before you knew it you dashed toward Saeran, you had the element of surprise being behind him you rationed with yourself.  

You jumped on the white haired boys back causing him to stumble and struggle for the ownership of his balance. You reached for the hand with the gun and forcibly pointed it up, limiting the guns target to the ceiling. Sacrificing your own balance now you took your other hand with the vail and stabbed the boys neck.

He let out a deafening scream upon impact, quickly you started to squeeze the serum into his neck. You didn’t get very far before he dropped the gun, using both hands to rip you from his form, chucking you against the wall.

Your head felt like exploding as you began to fad into void, the last thing you were able to register, was the boy you tried so desperately to help, scream your name. And then,

Dark.

 

You wake up, bright yellow lights flooding your vision. Upon gaining consciousness you were also met with a sharp pain in your head. Grunting as you struggled to sit up, you noticed that this wasn’t your room…and this wasn’t your bed.

Looking to your right you found a large window displaying the bustling city of Seoul, in front of you was what looked like hospital equipment. Gazing to your left you were met with a raven haired boy awkwardly sleeping in a chair beside your bed. You noticed the bags under his eyes and the fresh vase of roses resting beside him.

You couldn’t help but notice the slight drool escaping the boy’s lips, letting a soft giggle escape you, you wondered why he was there. Or quiet frankly, why YOU where there.

The quiet laugh seemed to be enough to wake up the resting man, his eyes slowly fluttered open before meeting yours. They were soft at first, then grew wide in surprise. 

“MC! Your awake! How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?” The man asked his voice filling with concern. You smiled, “My head hurts but nothing serious.”

You could see him relax as his voice turned to his normally reserved, straightforward tone, but not completely, “That’s good to hear. Here lay down, don’t push yourself.” He voiced guiding you back down to the pillow.

You were bubbling with questions and couldn’t help one from getting out, “Jumin…why am I here?”

The man stopped in his tracks holding a confused, slightly worried expression, “You don’t remember?” 

Now you started to worry as well as you slowly shook your head in protest.

“Well…honestly I don’t know much myself. You where traveling with Saeyoung to Mint Eye to stop the hacker problem and save his brother, and then next thing I know Saeyoung brought you here.”

Now you where really confused. “Where is he now?” you heard yourself ask.

Jumin sighed before answering, “We’re not sure. Nobody can get in contact with him. We think that, if the hacker really is his brother…that maybe he’s trying to stay as undercover as possible, for legal issues and for his brother’s sake.”

Your head started spinning, questions like, _what was going on?! Why was this happening?! Why can’t I remember?_ Began to plague your mind. Rubbing your temples, you let out a heavy sigh, with the raven haired boys hand rested reassuringly on your shoulder.

“What happened to me…?” You finally whispered, directing the question to the void that homed your lost story.

And then, a foggy image played itself in your mind…

 

_But how much did you remember?_


	2. Bang

MC POV

 

            Your head throbbed, a pain that was untouchable yet clawed it’s way toward you. Your mind felt like exploding as the scene from the night prier flooded your thoughts. Panic filled your veins, like a switch, your heart had a great longing for your red headed friend. You remembered everything so clearly it hurt, but you had not the faintest idea what happened after you blacked out. You knew Saeyoung dropped you off at the hospital, according to others accounts at least, but you had to see him. You had to know he made it out alive and safe with your own eyes.

            And just like that, as if on cue, Jumins phone rang.

            He held a shocked expression upon viewing the callers name, picking up without hesitation,

            “Hello?! Saeyoung? Where are you we’re worried.” His collected, yet concerned tone voiced, “Meeting? Your place? MC’s still in the hospital she can’t-” You grabbed ahold of the tall mans arm gently, but with a stern expression as if to say that doesn’t matter.

            After locking eyes with him he let out a long sigh, rubbing his temples in defeat, “Fine. Fine she said she’ll come but why are you doing this? Saeyoung? Saeyoung…? My God he hung up on me.”

            You couldn’t help but let a smirk play itself upon your features, that seemed rather typical of your red headed friend. “So we’re meeting up at his place then?” The raven haired boy let out another long sigh before replying, “Yes. But MC, what about your injuries?” You couldn’t help but notice the abundant care and concern that swelled in his eyes.

            You smiled softly, your health was important, but something greater within you wouldn’t let you rest until knowing your red headed hacker was safe, “I’ll be alright, I’ve been through worse. What time are we meeting?”

 

            You’re standing next to Jumin outside of Saeyoungs large metal door, that you’ve been trying to get through for the past 15 minutes. Something didn’t seem right, Saeyoung would never keep you waiting or lock you out like this. _Perhaps he’s just taking extra precautious measures for Saeran?_ You tried reasoning with yourself.  

            Finally, the tall man next to you had lost his patients, before muttering something inaudible, he kicked open the metal door with a force, watching it fall to the ground.

            “Woah…” You breathed, completely shocked by the inhuman strength this man possessed. You quickly shook off your surprise as you stepped into the bunker like apartment.

            “Saeyoung…? Saeyoung are you here?” You politely called, hearing your echo ring off the walls of the dark apartment. You were met with silence, accompanied only by Jumins and your own breathing, before a man with cherry red hair stumbled into view.  

            “I didn’t expect you guys so soon! What a surprise!” The man voiced, his slurred words hung thick in the air.

            Panic drowned your veins as your heart fell through the floor, the mans eyes where all the proof you needed.

            This wasn’t the Saeyoung you’ve grown so close too. No this was someone far different, yet so similar.

            You couldn’t stop the desperate words from escaping your lips, “Where is he…Where’s Saeyoung!?” You demanded, tears threatening your eyes as guilt and panic shook your heart.  

            The man sickly smiled, pulling off the wig revealing snow white hair with pink tips. A sinister laugh pierced your ears, “Haha Saeyoung? Why…he’s back where you left em! This whole time. He made a bargain with me you know, if I took you to the hospital then he would give me the code to his apartment. Oh and his unconditional surrendered of course.”

            Your blood thickened as you felt sick, when he said he would protect you with his life, he really meant it. _That IDIOT!_ Your mind is racing now, ignoring the threat in front of you, you grabbed Jumins arm gaining his attention. You demanded in an urgent, yet broken voice, “I need to go there…I need to save him….”

            Without any words the tall raven haired boy stood in front of you, his back separating you from the white haired threat. He turned his head and in his usual demeanor ordered, “Go, driver Kim is out there, he’ll take you.” You couldn’t help but notice the brokenness in his eyes as he spoke, as if he realized something he wish he didn’t.   

            You nodded in agreement, deciding to shake off what you saw, focusing on saving your friend. As you turned to escape, there was a quiet _click_ that was enough to freeze even the air itself.

            Slowly you turn your head around, confirming a nightmare only your thoughts could hold. Saeran stood there, shaking, with a gun in his hands. The target, Jumin.

            You where struck with fear, your legs became too foreign for usage, and your mind slowed to complete silence.

            “MC, you're the only one who knows where Saeyoung is right now. You’re the only one who can save him.” Jumin whispered, reading your slowed, fear stricken mind.

            A lump in your throat challenged your words as you tried to reason, “I can’t leave you here Jumin.”   

            Saran’s hands begin to shake more.  

            “Go.” Jumin whispered in the same, calm and authoritative tone.   

            “What?!” You couldn’t stop the tears now starting to fall like a waterfall, yet you where too shocked to sob.

            “GO!” The raven haired man yelled again, this time turning around to face you, holding both your shoulders forcing you to look at his emotion filled face.

            “I'M GOING TO SHOOT!!” Saeran screamed from across the room.

            Jumin looked into your eyes for a moment, compassion, longing, sadness jumping out of his metallic orbs. One last time, he breathed in a soft, broken voice, a metaphorical confession,

            “Go…”

            You felt more emotion expressed in his eyes then you ever have before, yet, your heart pulled you ruthlessly to another. To another’s loving set of golden eyes. 

            Your mind was made up, in an instant, you where running out of the apartment, tears staining your cheeks.

 

 

 

Jumin POV

 

            _She left…_

            Just like that, I’m not the one. I should have known, now’s not the time to dwell on that though, I had to keep her safe, which started now.

            Slowly I turned around, lifting my hands in the air in defeat.

            “Saeran, you don’t have to do this…just drop the gun and we can talk…”

            The white haired boy’s demeanor was uncontrollable, and unpredictable, he couldn’t keep his gun pointed straight.

            I took a step closer, “Just put the gun down, I want to help…everything will be ok- “

            “BURN!!! I WANT IT ALL TO BURN IT HAS TO BURN!!!!” The boy fell to his knees, tears now falling from his eyes, his gun shakily locked on my frame.

            The boys broken voice yelled in an uneven tone, “I can’t do this…I can’t do this anymore…”

            Then his gun steadied.

 

MC POV

 

            You ran faster then you ever thought you could back to the car, swinging open the door you yelled the location to driver Kim. However before closing the car door, a haunting sound resonated in your ears.

            _Bang._

You slammed the car door shut, the sound of tires skinning the road below now filling the air, however you couldn’t hear anything, not even your own sobs as the _bang_ echoed in your mind, and your heart.  


	3. The Plan

MC POV

 

            It seemed like an eternity, but you finally felt the car come to a halt. Shaking off the prier events, you desperately focus on your one and only goal. _Save Saeyoung._

Without a moments notice you rush out of the car, your safety the least of your concerns as you slam open the doors and begin your race down the long winding hallways. Finally, you fall upon two sickeningly familiar doors, bursting through them you were met with a number of large computer, and Saeyoung, tied up against the wall.

 

Saeyoung POV

 

            I was alone…so alone my only company being the green letterings that filled the computers, my salvation, just out of my reach. There to taunt me. The only thing that kept me sane was _her._ Knowing that she was safe, made this all worth it. I could figure this out with Saeran, I just _can’t_ lose _her._ I even started to imagine her, breaking through those doors and untying these restricting ropes.

            Her beautiful “Y/hair color” hair freely flowing behind those glowing “Y/eye color” eyes. I imagined her slapping my face, yelling my name, “Saeyoung…Saeyoung! SAEYOUNG!”

            _This wasn’t a dream…_

            I examined my now freed hands, then looked up into her eyes and cupped her cheeks.

            _This was real._

I couldn’t stop the stream of tears from falling, I wasted no time in pulling her into a desperate, loving embrace. “MC…MC you came…are you alright?!” I voiced through my sobs. Hiding my face in the crook of her neck, taking in her heartening scent.

            “Saeyoung I’m fine. I’m sorry I left you…I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner…” the “Y/hair color” haired girl whispered, her voice failing her as well. I broke the embrace, tenderly cupping her cheeks, I declared, “MC, lets get out of here. I’ll protect you this time. I promise.” It sounded more like a desperate wish then a promise, but her “Y/eye color” eyes glistened in the dimly lit room as she nodded in consent. Her face fell however, as she spoke with concern, “There’s a lot that’s happened. We need to find Saeran, I’ll fill you in on the way to the car.”

            I nodded in agreement, turning my attention to the door she came bursting through, “Come on, lets get out of here.”

 

            As soon as we reached the car, the “Y/hair color” haired girl beside me quickly stated the destination to the driver, and just like that, we were off. Leaving that horrid castle like fortress behind. I was terrified for Jumins, Saeran’s, as well as MC’s safety. Silently I vowed that I wouldn’t let anything hurt the woman beside me.  

            Noticing her worried expression, I made a bold, yet oddly natural move to interlace her fingers with mine. Offering a small moment of comfort, and to my surprise, she interlocked hers with mine as well, moving her head to rest on my shoulder. I silently thanked the Gods above for my tomato red cheeks being out of her view. I rested my chin on her head, offering soft circles into the palm of her hand. At this point, I felt my cheeks and hair color were indistinguishable.

            We stayed that way for the majority of the ride, a cell phone rang, breaking the tranquil air. The woman beside me quickly pulled out her phone, the collar idea reading Jaehee Kang,

            “Jaehee?”

            “MC?! Thank gosh you picked up! I’m not sure what’s going on but I thought I should tell you. Apparently Mr. Han has been taken to the hospital, sources say he was shoot…but that's ludicrous right? I mean who would shoot the CEO of C&R’s son?”

            MC and I stayed quiet, looking into each others eyes thinking the exact same thing,

_Saeran._

 Jaehee continued,

            “I haven’t gotten ahold of Mr. Han yet, but sources say that he’s alright. Do you know anything?”

            The “Y/eye color” eyed girl was at a lose for words, a moment passed before she spoke,

            “I’m afraid I don’t…do you know where the shooter is now?”

            “No, it’s scary to think, but he got away. Oh I have to go, there’s so much work this incident is really keeping C&R busy. I’ll send you the address of the hospital in case you want to visit. Talk to you later!”

            _beep_

We looked at each other, processing everything that was just said before I held her hand reassuringly,

            “I have a plan.”

The plan was simple enough, I was in the CCTV room, just down the hall from Jumins hospital room. Apparently the bullet just barely got his shoulder, doctors said his injury wasn’t serious at all. _Thank goodness._ I felt terrible for using MC as bait but at this point, we had no other choice, and I _swore_ that nothing would hurt her _. I’m keeping that promise._

            I waited, my guilt wallowing up inside as my thoughts entertained all the worst case scenarios. The only thing keeping me sane through this whole endeavor, was watching her through the CCTV. She was giving me strength.

I _will_ keep her safe.

 

MC POV

 

            You sat beside Jumins bed, staring out the large open window, framing the bustling city of Seoul. You weren’t sure what floor you where on, but you knew it was high. In-between your slight glances toward the CCTV every 2.35 seconds, you prayed for this simple, yet terrifying plan to work. Yet deep down, you trusted Saeyoung that it would work.

            You also noticed how the man laying down wasn’t actually asleep, better yet pretending to be. It took you a moment before attempting to break his act,

            “Jumin, you know the plan right?”  

            A smirk played at the edge of his lips as he replied, “Yes, your bait so Saeran comes, I tackle him, then Saeyoung comes in with reinforcements and takes it from there.”

            You smiled, satisfied with the answer.   

            Now the man opened his eyes, as he turned his head, he said with his usual tone, yet a hint of compassion that was difficult to describe, “More importantly, are you alright?”

            You smiled again, turning to look at the CCTV pointed above you, “Yes, thanks to him.”

            A moment passed before the man spoke again, this time, in a distance, yet grateful tone, “I wish nothing but happiness for you MC, thank you for being my strength at that time.”

            His face was turned away from you; however, you knew everything from the tone of his voice. A silence on the verge of awkwardness filled the air, you were about to speak before something long and small flew passed your vision. You looked to your side to find a dart pierced neatly on the mans neck, “Jumin…Jumin…?!” fear started to run through your veins as you turned in the direction of the source. You were met with two mint green eyes staring back at you through the open window.

            His eyes pierced your soul as you felt the life rush from your cheeks, replaced with a cold unforgiving panic. _This was not part of the plan._

            He quickly and swiftly shot another dart toward the CCTV camera, shattering its screen.

“Tranquilizing dart.” The man with white hair jumped through the window, removing the rope he’d used to reach it, he began quickly walking towards you. In your moments of desperation, you searched for anything you could use to fight back the on coming threat, your eyes finding only the chair you had been residing in.

In one swift movement you quickly lift the chair, propelling its wooden frame across the room towards the boy. Only to have him duck instantly avoiding the attack completely, grabbing your limbs, rendering them useless. You struggled against his hold as he slowly started walking back toward the window he came in, when a loud crash echoed off the hospital walls.

It grew louder and louder, screams filled the air holding Saeran’s name, the owner behind the door. The door seemed as if it would break any moment by the invaders futile attempts to break it open, _Saeran must have hacked into the security system and locked it._ You thought, however you quickly shook the thought from your mind, focusing on the task at hand.

You could feel Saeran’s uncontrollable state growing more and more unstable with every attack on the door. Finally, the door broke, revealing a red headed hacker with caution tape glasses, his expression filled with affection, and sorrow.

“Saeran…” the red haired boy choked.   

 

Saeyoung POV

 

            The blood rushed from my face at the sight before me, the CCTV screens showed a white haired man hanging by a rope out the open window. The man filled the screens for only a breath of a second as the monitors, all in unison, filled with black void.

            _It’s started._

Ignoring my shaking hands, I rushed out of the room, putting everything I had and more into getting into that room with my twin brother, and the beautiful girl I never deserved.

            Once there I frantically tried opening the large door, _locked. Did he really figure out what we were planning?!_

            I started throwing myself at the door, using all the might I could, every bit of strength I could muster. Nurses and patients in the hall all started running, as I cried,

            “SAERAN!!!!”

            Finally, the door broke, jumping through the large crack I created, I was met with the sight of the girl I’ve grown so close too, in the deadly hands of my one and only brother.

            “Saeran…” I chocked, I had so many things I wanted to say yet could speak nothing but his name. I stepped closer toward them, the two people I cared about the most in this world.

            “Saeran, I know your hurt and I know you probably hate me…but please…I was told you were happy…”

            “LIES!” Saeran cried, confusion and hatred filling his voice.

            MC spoke with her determined “Y/Eye color” eyes, “Saeyoung never abandoned you! He was trying to _save_ you this whole time!!”

            Something changed in his eyes, a flicker of something I couldn’t quit put my finger on, yet it vanished to his cold, furious expression. I tried taking another step toward them.

            It happened in a flash, in one swift movement Saeran backed up toward the window, pushing the “Y/hair color” haired girl out, hovering over the bottomless drop. Holding onto nothing but her wrist.

            _Not her. No. You can’t take her._

Beads of sweat rolled down my temple as my mouth ran dry, her scream as she dangled there, utterly destroyed me.  

“YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR ABANODNING ME!!!” The white haired boys voice howled.

            “Saeran…no…” I whispered, still unable to process the reality I was faced with. “Please…don’t do this…” I said a little louder.

            My pleas fell upon deaf ears as he lifted his pinky from the girls’ wrist, my heart started beating so rapidly I felt numb.   

            I tried again, “Saeran…don’t do this…remember the blue sky we saw together when we were little? You loved the clouds…”

            This seemed to get the boys attention as his stern expression froze. I continued, taking a step closer with each breath, “And…and the ice cream…you loved ice cream…we can do that again…just like the old times…Saeran you don’t have to suffer anymore…”

            I was now standing in front of my twin, his face seemed to change, holding a shocked expression as his features grew softer and his eyes glossy.

            A single tear fell from his mint green eyes, quickly, I hugged him. Holding him close with one hand, and reaching towards MC’s with the other. Once I got ahold of her, I swiftly pulled her back to the solid hospital floor, _safe._

            Saeran’s frame began to shake, _was he…crying?_ Guilt washed over me like an endless sea as I held him tighter with my left arm. Reaching my right to cup the girls face in front of me, whispering,

            “MC, are you alright?”

            She nodded, her scared, yet loving “Y/eye color” eyes beaming up at me, my heart started doing summer salts at the sight of her smile.

            I extended my arm, inviting the girl into the brotherly embrace, she accepted without hesitation. I could feel the tears begin to fall, we stayed like that, the three of us desperately holding onto each other, and our tear filled embrace.

 

Three Months Later

 

            How could I lose. _Every. Single. Time._ This wasn't fair. I used to be so good at Mario cart, I even hacked into the system once to play with the pros… _yet the girl beside me can EASILY beat me 12 times over?!!?_

Needless to say I was outraged, impressed, and a bit turned on, “Seriously MC, can you like…go easy on me at least?”

            Her giggle still had such an effect on me, “Gotta keep up Saeyoung!”

            I watched as she lapped me _again._ And decided I needed a new strategy. Turning to look at the “Y/hair color” haired girl beside me, I whispered into her ear “Hey MC, I. Love. You!” and began my attack, filling her blushing cheeks with kisses. Her laugher sang in my ears, as she tried to stop my incoming attack.

            Finally, she put down the controller, cupping my face with her hands she laughed, “Saeyoung what are you?”

            I laughed as well, absolutely loving the silly things we did, “An idiot sandwich!”

            This caused a laughing fit from the both of us, after regaining her breath with her “Y/eye color” eyes shinning, she declared, “I. Love. You. Too!”

            My face and my hair where the same color at this point, _seriously what did I do to deserve her again?_

            “MC! Stupid Brother! Dinners ready!!” The familiar voice sang throughout the small apartment.

            We both looked at each other with wide smiles, _food._

The two of us raced down the hall, meeting Saeran in the kitchen, his expression soft, with a slight smile tugging away at his lips.

            With my one and only brother back, and the girl who I loved by my side, I could honestly say, I’ve never been happier.  


End file.
